


make that kitty learn

by glitterjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Cat Ears, Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Leashes, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pet Play, Sir Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Spit Kink, Tail Plugs, Wet & Messy, kitty!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: When he’s right in front of Mark, Yuta gets on one knee and runs his free hand through his hair. Mark leans into his touch, his eyes fluttering close when Yuta scratches behind his ear.Just like a cat.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 15
Kudos: 297





	make that kitty learn

**Author's Note:**

> aha, I know my last upload was really soft...and this is also soft! But also, very, very horny. 
> 
> I pumped this one shot out in one day (thank u comic sans)
> 
> I have nothing to say for myself other than thanks to my beta reader and bestie Bea ^^ ([@xuxisbong](https://twitter.com/xuxisbong)) For always encouraging my feral ideas <3
> 
> comments and kudos are extremely appreciated <3
> 
> Where you can find me:  
> twitter: [@sapphicyuta](https://twitter.com/sapphicyuta)  
> curious cat: [glitterjungwoo](https://t.co/o5CUFIX05l?amp=1)

“Mark, kneel.”

Two thuds on the hardwood floor follow the command.

“Look at me, do you know the rules for tonight?”

Mark nods, “yes.”

“Yes what? Don’t tell me you’re already forgetting one of them Markie.”

A full body shiver runs through Mark’s body. The sheer control in his lover’s voice, the power that he holds, it makes Mark excited for what’s going to happen tonight between them. With the two of them alone until morning, his boyfriend was sure to take full advantage of the opportunity they’ve been presented with.

“Yes, Yuta-I’m sorry! I promise I won’t forget my manners again.”

Yuta strokes Mark’s face, brushing a finger from his cheek to his lips, softly tapping his bottom lip before pulling his hand away.

“And you won’t, right Markie? You’ll be a good boy tonight, won’t you?” Yuta asks in a sweet voice.

Mark nods more eagerly this time, always wanting to prove himself to his boyfriend, “I will! I will, I’ve been waiting…all week…”

And that wasn’t a lie. Yuta  _ had  _ been teasing him all week. A right hand on the back of his neck on Monday, followed by him getting crowded up against the corner of the shower while they were cleaning each other off on Tuesday, constant and spontaneous drops of his favorite pet name all throughout Wednesday and Thursday, and the icing on the cake (literally) was Yuta feeding Mark a bite of his dessert on Friday night and then following that tender act of affection with a hand on his jaw and intense eye contact; but that wasn’t what got him worked up enough to jack off and cum all over his fingers that night. No, what got him was Yuta leaning in so that the others couldn’t hear what he always made sure to keep between them. Their own little secret.

Their secret that includes Mark stretching himself enough to fit the fluffy black tail plug into his ass and putting on a headband with cat ears and-

“You look so cute when I feed you-

\- Kitten.”

That’s what always had Mark falling to his knees. Sure, acts of affection and getting fawned over constantly always had him flustered, but when Yuta pulled that one over him - it was always game over. Mark was ready to give himself to his boyfriend at that moment and if they had been anywhere else but at the dinner table at a nice restaurant, he was sure that Yuta was more than ready to take all of him.

When they had gotten home, there was no opportunity for one on one time. However, the other members had mentioned having a sleepover on the fifth floor. Something about a movie night - Mark wasn’t really paying that much attention. They had invited the two of them, but Yuta had quickly interjected and said he needed Mark to help him move some stuff around his room.

That’s when Yuta had pulled him into his room before all the lights went out, he had Mark held against the door and he was holding his face in his hands.

“Mark, do you want to play tomorrow night?” He had phrased it.

“Play? Like PUBG?”

Yuta laughed at that, “no silly~ Although I do like playing video games with you, that’s not what I meant.”

What Yuta meant was what they were preparing for right now.

Mark had stripped himself down until all of his skin was exposed. If it weren’t for the AC being shut off that night he’d be freezing, but Yuta always pulled all the strings to keep him comfortable. 

There, on his knees and bare ass naked, Mark knelt on the floor and waited for his next command.

“I know you’ve been waiting all week, because so have I. Don’t worry pet, we’ll get going here right after you repeat all the rules for me. It’ll give you something to do while I go get your collar ready.”

Mark shivered, not from the cold, but from the promise his boyfriend gave him.

“Okay, Yuta. A-are you going to-”

“Use the leash?” He interrupts him. “Maybe, if you repeat the rules well enough, I think I could bring it out. So get going Markie, what are the rules for tonight?”

Mark grips his knees, “don’t touch myself unless you say so, no talking back, always use my manners - especially when you say to repeat myself. Um, no whining, no disobeying orders, and no cumming unless you say so.”

Yuta smiles as he chooses Mark’s collar for the night. A soft, silk pink with a bell chiming at every movement. He was already going to use a leash that night, but Yuta thought it was endearing how eager Mark was to please. Always such a good boy for him.

He starts walking over to Mark, he can see the excitement in the way his eyes glitter with hearts as he gets closer to him. His lips were parted and Yuta had to keep himself from shoving a finger in his mouth, he had plenty of time for that later.

When he’s right in front of Mark, Yuta gets on one knee and runs his free hand through his hair. Mark leans into his touch, his eyes fluttering close when Yuta scratches behind his ear.

Just like a cat.

“Good job, I’m so proud of you for remembering all your rules. You know you can touch me as much as you want this time, right?”

“Yes! I remember, thank you Yuta.”

A soft smile graces his lips, “aren’t you the most precious thing? Look up for me? I need to get your collar on now.”

Mark holds his head up high, and he feels Yuta stroke his neck gently. Before he wraps the collar around his neck, Yuta leans in to kiss his Adam’s apple. 

When the collar is on, Mark feels himself slipping into that warm and fuzzy feeling that takes over his whole body. With the collar secured around his neck, and the leash getting attached to it right after, Mark can’t help but slip into headspace like nothing. For right now, he wasn’t Mark Lee with endless work and responsibilities; he was Yuta’s kitten tonight, and he was ready to melt in his hands.

Yuta gets to his feet again, his posture nice and tall, making Mark physically look up at him to make eye contact. The power dynamic was intense, Mark was fully nude and completely malleable for his boyfriend, his boyfriend who was still fully clothed in a white button up and slacks from a schedule they had earlier. With the handle of the leash in his hands, Yuta had full control of Mark. Until Mark said “red”, Yuta was ready to pull him apart bit by bit.

“Now, how are you feeling, kitten?” 

Mark preens at the pet name, “I feel really good.”

“What’s your color?” Yuta asks.

“Green!”

“Good kitty. Did you already have dinner?”

Mark nods, the ramen from earlier had nearly slipped him into a nap.

“How precious. Well, I’m feeling a little hungry right now, kitten do you want to join me?” Yuta asks.

“Can I? Please?” Mark says eagerly.

“Of course you can, especially since you asked nicely.” Yuta walks away until the leash is at it’s limit, Mark hadn’t moved from his spot on the floor, and he couldn’t help but coo at how  _ good  _ Mark always was.

He tugs on the leash gently, “aren’t you coming? We have to go eat at the table, well I have to. Pets aren’t allowed on the dinner table, isn’t that right kitten?”

Mark nods again, “yes, Yuta. You’re right.”

“Cute, follow me kitten.”

Yuta doesn’t need to tug the leash again, Mark stays on all fours and begins to crawl a few steps behind. The hardwood flooring was digging at his knees, but Mark knew better than to disobey. The brush of the cat tail hanging from the plug was enough to keep him in line. Yuta had wanted him on his knees, so that’s where he was going to stay. His mind was fuzzy from it, and Mark wanted so badly to get to the table so he could nuzzle his cheek against Yuta’s leg.

At the table, Yuta sat and ate and Mark stayed on the floor sitting with his feet underneath him. He was occasionally petted by Yuta, to which Mark enthusiastically followed every movement of his hand until he pulled away again to finish his meal.

“Kitten, I’m feeling a little lonely. Do you want to come sit on my lap?” Yuta suddenly asks.

Mark thinks he could cry, “really?! You really mean it Yuta?”

His boyfriend looks down at him with a smile, “of course, come up here sweet thing.”

And Mark does, he quickly gets to his feet and sits on Yuta’s thigh. They’re eye to eye with each other and Mark bites his bottom lip to keep from losing himself in a kiss with his boyfriend. 

Yuta strokes the back of his neck, “look at you.” He plays with the bell on Mark’s collar, “look at how precious you are for me.”

Mark shuts his eyes and leans into Yuta, gently laying his head on his shoulder. As Yuta finishes his dinner, he rubs Mark’s back and huffs out a laugh when he feels him start to mouth kisses on his shirt.

“Kitten, look at me.” Yuta says.

Mark sits up and looks at his boyfriend with sleepy eyes. Yuta brings his left hand up and his eyes widen.

“I got some sauce on my fingers, be a dear and clean them up for me, yeah?”

Mark looks around for a napkin, and Yuta smirks at his obliviousness. 

“No kitten, you know what I mean.”

He turns to look at Yuta with his sparkly round eyes that nearly cross when he brings his fingers to Mark’s lips. He looks between Yuta and his fingers, and Mark can feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest.

“Go on, clean them up for me. Like you do when cum all over my hand.”

Mark’s face turns pink as he realizes what Yuta wants from him. He holds eye contact with his boyfriend, and stays still for a few moments before he takes a short kitten lick to his fingertips.

“That’s right, keep going kitten. Don’t stop until my hands are clean.”

He keeps going, the kitten licks turning into full glides of his tongue between Yuta’s fingers. Mark holds onto his wrist, and onto his eye contact with Yuta, before he fully sinks them into his mouth. 

Yuta groans, he watches as Mark works his mouth on his hand. The soft muscle wraps around his fingers and Yuta can’t help but press them in further, and further, until he’s sure he’s far enough for Mark to gag and Yuta nearly jumps in his seat when he sees that his boyfriend isn’t struggling in the slightest to hold back his gag reflex. Almost like it was never there to begin with.

“What’s this kitten, I’m sure I’d have you gagging on my fingers by now.”

Mark pulls off his fingers, a thin string of saliva connecting him to his spit slicked lips.

“I got rid of it, looked up how to do it on the internet. Is it bad?” He asks.

Yuta shakes his head, “you’re so fucking perfect. Get back on the floor, I’m ready for dessert.”

Mark obeys, he scrambles back to the floor and follows behind Yuta as they make their way back to his room. Mark’s dick was already stiff and sensitive, but he knew he couldn’t touch, not yet at least. Not until Yuta said he could. Even if it was hard, Mark would follow the rules. He knew Yuta would make it worth the wait.

Once they’re back in the bedroom, Yuta sits on the edge of his bed with his legs spread, leaving a spot open for Mark to crawl into. He sits in front of Yuta, on his knees of course, and he looks up expectantly at his boyfriend.

Yuta undoes the buckle of his belt and leans back on his hands, looking as nonchalant as ever. Mark pleads with him through his eyes, and it gets him a pat on the cheek.

“Come on kitten, I already did the first step for you. Don’t you want to show me how good you are?”

Mark perks up, of course he wants to show off, his boyfriend definitely knew that. With fingers shaking from excitement, he lowers the zipper on Yuta’s slacks and pulls the lapels apart. With one last look up at his boyfriend, Mark receives the silent confirmation he needs to pull the waistband of Yuta’s briefs down. 

He’s already halfway there, as Mark takes a hold of Yuta’s half hard cock into his hand, he feels how hot his skin is to the touch. There’s already a bead of pre cum at the tip, and without batting an eye, Mark licks it right off.

“That’s right, keep going kitten. I want to see if you’re just bluffing about getting rid of your gag reflex.”

And Mark, always eager to prove himself to his lover, takes the head into his mouth and swirls his tongue around the tip. He looks up at Yuta once more before Mark sinks down further, and further, and further… until his nose is bumping against the curls of hair at the base of his dick and he can feel how full his throat is, how stretched open it is.

With no gag reflex in sight, Mark lets Yuta warm his mouth and his throat. He breathes steadily through his nose and keeps his hands in his lap.

Yuta doesn’t know where to  _ begin. _ The fact that his boyfriend got rid of his gag reflex for him, it was like an admission of true love. If he had less self control, he would’ve busted in his pants at the moment he realized what Mark had done.

He places a hand on the back of Mark’s head, and takes a firm hold of his hair. Yuta pulls him a few inches back before pushing his dick back into his throat. He feels Mark’s mouth tighten around him and Yuta moans softly. 

Mark pulls himself off all the way and lets the drool that collected in his mouth go down his chin. The beauty that is Mark Lee with drool running down his face and crocodile tears in his eyes, Yuta could look at him like this forever.

“You can fuck my throat if you want, I practiced,” Mark says.

_ He practiced, what does he mean he practiced did he- _

“Oh? Is that so?”

Mark takes the head back into his mouth and suckles at the tip, “mhm! If you don’t believe me you can see for yourself.”

Who was Yuta to say no? He pushes Mark back down on his cock and starts fucking into the warm and wet hole of his throat. It feels like heaven to have Mark drool all over his dick and cry a constant stream of tears. The whole time, Mark keeps his hands folded in his lap and doesn’t break a single rule. Yuta savors the feeling of Mark’s throat tightly sucking him in at times, making it hard for him to pull out and giving him no choice but to keep his mouth as full as possible.

When Yuta feels like he’s about to cum, he pulls Mark off for good. His boyfriend has dreamy eyes and he licks up the mess of drool and precum around his mouth. Yuta thinks he looks so cute, he wants to bend him over the bed and fuck him until he cries.

So he does just that.

“On your feet doll, go ahead and stand up,” Yuta instructs.

Mark gets to his feet, a bit shaky but once he has his footing he stands up nice and straight for him. Yuta pulls Mark into his chest and grabs onto his ass, he kneads the soft flesh and grins when he hears Mark gasp airily.

“I love your ass,” he emphasizes that with a light slap to his right cheek. “Can’t wait to pull your cute little tail plug out and fuck you.”

“So why don’t you?” Mark asks casually. As if he didn’t just attempt to tease Yuta.

“Oh? Is my kitten trying to bite back?” 

Mark pretends to not know what Yuta is referring to, he simply smiles at him and tilts his head to the side.

“That won’t do. That won’t do at all Kitten.”

Yuta flips them around and pushes Mark onto his bed. He watches Mark hold himself up by his elbows and turn his head to look back at him. His eyes are wide and he deepens the arch of his back when he sees Yuta stroking the tail plug.

“Guess that means I have to fuck some manners into you.”

He gently tugs at the plug, and Mark gasps loudly. Little by little, Yuta pulls the plug out of Mark until he’s clenching at nothing. There’s lube trickling down to his balls and Yuta starts rubbing the head of his dick over Mark’s entrance.

When Yuta puts the head of his cock in, he groans and doesn’t hesitate to fill his kitten up to the brim. Mark holds on tightly to the bedsheets as he’s stretched open and pants into the bed as he tries to keep up.

“Yuta-oh my god. Yuta, I feel so- _ hng _ !”

“You feel what kitten? What is it?” 

He doesn’t pull out just yet, he grinds his hips into Mark’s ass and holds him up by his hips.

“Feels...so full…”

Yuta smirks, “that’s right. Kitten’s full of my cock, do you remember your manners now?”

He thinks he has Mark wrapped around his finger now, he thinks Mark is ready to behave.

He hears a giggle coming from Mark instead.

“I don’t know, do I?”

A loud smack rings out in the room, followed by a whimper. Yuta rubs the spot on Mark’s ass where he spanked him and is happy to see a red handprint left behind on his milky skin.

“Wrong answer, but you’ll remember soon, I know you will kitten.”

He spanks Mark again for good measure, receiving another muted whimper from him, before pulling out halfway and quickly shoving his full length back into him. Yuta keeps up with this push and pull, never fucking Mark as quickly as he wants him to, never giving him the full experience of being pounded into with long strokes. Yuta knows that his boyfriend will be satisfied with that for now, but if Mark wanted to get his guts rearranged he had to ask nicely, and remember his manners for sure.

That moment Yuta was waiting for came faster than he expected, after about 10 minutes of just barely giving Mark what he needed, he started trying to push his hips back. Yuta quickly put a halt to that by gripping his hips harder and stopping all movement.

“If you want me to fuck you harder you know that you’ll need to ask nicely kitten, what do you say?”

Mark mumbles into the crook of his arm, wrong move. Yuta grabs the handle of the leash again and pulls Mark upright, his back arching beautifully. He could never get enough of Mark’s flexibility. 

“Speak so I can hear you kitten, or else I won’t know what you want,” Yuta tugs on the leash again and he hears Mark moan.

“I’m sorry!” Mark cries. “I’m sorry for being a brat.”

“And?” Yuta inquires.

“And...I need you to fuck me harder please…

Please...sir.”

That’s all it took, Yuta was already willing to give Mark what he needed, and then he had to go and pull the title out to appease him even more. It made his heart melt, and Yuta readjusted his grip on the leash so he could use it as leverage when he started pounding into Mark.

“That’s right kitten, I’m going to fuck you properly now. What do we say?” 

Mark lets out a shaky sigh, “thank you, sir.”

Yuta uses the leash to pull Mark up to his chest. He grabs his chin and turns his head to face him. Mark’s cheeks are flushed pink and there’s tears collecting in his eyes. 

Yuta thinks he looks absolutely exquisite, and he brings their lips together for a messy kiss. It’s all tongue and teeth and drool running down their chins, and Yuta wouldn’t have it any other way.

When he’s about to get lost in the kiss that he initiated, Yuta pulls away and pushes Mark back onto the bed. His boyfriend lets out a quick “oof” before he gathers his bearings and holds himself up by his elbows again. Yuta gives Mark an affectionate pat on the butt before he starts pulling out.

When all that’s left inside of Mark is the tip of his cock, he admires the way his rim stretches around him before going back in again. This time, it punches a whine out of Mark’s chest and if Yuta imagines it hard enough, he swears he hears a mewl come out of him.

There’s no time to waste, however, and Yuta gets to pounding his boyfriend into the mattress. The bed frame shakes and pounds into the wall,  _ hard. _ Thank god that they had the place to themselves because the others would have no trouble figuring out what the two of them were up to, and Yuta could not handle anymore teasing from Jungwoo and Taeil that he already got on the daily. 

If it wasn’t the pounding of the bed that gave them away, or the loud jingling of the bell collar around his neck, it would most definitely be the noises coming out of Mark’s mouth as he continuously empties and fills him up. He’s whimpering and moaning so loud he’s pretty much yelling out at this point. No matter how much Yuta coaxes him and rubs his back to get him to quiet down, it’s like Mark only gets louder. The constant stream of  _ ah ah ah _ that comes out of Mark as Yuta’s hips smack against his ass is dizzying, and Yuta wishes he could record his boyfriend’s voice to keep for later when he was feeling needy and Mark was away. 

_ Another time  _ Yuta thinks to himself. He would be sure to ask Mark about it next time. 

For now, Mark was babbling nonsense, his brain fucked into absolute mush. Yuta kept fucking him, the slick noises coming from the buildup of precum and the excess of lube Mark had used on himself earlier making it sound like his boyfriend was gushing slick. It awakened something new in Yuta that he didn’t realize he had a thing for. He would tuck that into the back of his brain for later. 

When Mark starts crying out that he’s about to cum, that’s when Yuta pulls out and flips him on his back. Mark looks up at him and is about to protest against the emptiness he feels inside of him, until Yuta brings a finger to his lips to shush him.

“Don’t worry kitten, you’ll get my cock again in just a second. I just wanted to look at you when you cum.”

Mark nods and the bell on his neck jingles with his every move. Yuta strokes a hand down Mark’s chest, to his stomach, until he grazes his hipbone with a feather light touch and secures his grip around his boyfriend’s small waist. Yuta fills him up again, and Mark’s face looks so relieved to be nice and full again. 

“Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you- _ ah!” _

Yuta starts up where he left off, and Mark has his hands up by his head gripping onto the bed sheets. The pink tint on his cheeks travels down to his chest and Yuta can’t keep himself from pinching Mark’s soft brown nipple. He immediately gets a choked whine in response and Mark arches his back, Yuta circles his thumb over the nub a few times before pinching him again.

This time, Mark grabs Yuta’s wrist and holds on tight. “Yuta, sir- I’m close. I’m so close, please!”

His boyfriend is a mess of rumpled hair, cat ears gone askew, and drool on his chin. There’s precum already casting a shine on Mark’s abdomen and right when he thinks Yuta is going to let him cum, he takes his dick into his hands and squeezes the base.

Mark immediately cries out, “no! Sir please! I asked nicely, just like you said!”

“That’s right, you did ask very nicely, but there’s one more thing I want you to do for me, kitten. Just one more thing and I’ll let you make a mess all over yourself.”

Mark whines, “w-what is it?”

Yuta smiles, although he was the more dominant one in this scene, he still felt a bit nervous at voicing his request. It was something he had thought about late at night many times, with a hand down his pants and a box of tissues right next to him.

“I want you to meow for me, kitten.”

_ Did Mark hear that right, was Yuta really asking him something he had fantasized about literally last night? Was his boyfriend clairvoyant?! _

“Y-you want me to?” Mark asked.

“Of course I do, my sweet boy.”

Mark flushes and looks away, he doesn’t think he can make eye contact with Yuta while doing what was asked of him. He lets out a soft mew, barely audible with the smacking of skin going on in the background. Yuta squeezes his dick harder and Mark whines even more.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite hear that kitten. You need to be louder for me to hear you properly, or else you won’t get to cum.”

_ Oh fuck he was done for _ Mark thought. This time he turns to face Yuta, the initial embarrassment gone. The one thing fueling him right now was the intense need to finally cum and feel that overwhelming amount of pleasure he breathed for.

Mark lets out a louder mewl this time, and he knows Yuta hears him crystal clear. The smile that can’t help but spread across Yuta’s face is a clear indicator that he was very much pleased with him and ready to finally let Mark lose himself.

“Good kitty, you sound so precious when you meow for me.”

He releases the hold he had on Mark’s dick and angles his thrusts to brush against his prostate. Mark holds onto the bed sheets for dear life as he feels it all coming to a head faster than his mind can process it. 

When he cums, he swears he’s having an out of body experience. Mark can hear himself moaning obnoxiously, and he almost feels embarrassed at the fact that he sounds like something out of those raunchy hentais Yuta likes to send him as a joke. Yuta fucks him through his orgasm and Mark’s eyes roll back into his head.

“Hold on just a little more for me kitten, I’m almost there, just a little more.”

Yuta knows he’s getting closer, the pressure in his lower abdomen is about to burst. He switches to shallow thrusts inside of Mark now, and he’s about ready to bust his load inside of him when his boyfriend calls out to him.

“Sir, sir, on my face. I want it on my face.”

_ “ _ Fuck!” Yuta groans. He pulls out then and there and holds Mark in place by his leash. Mark sits on the edge of the bed and holds his mouth open, casually fixing his head band as if he isn’t about to get a facial. Just a few strokes is all it takes for Yuta to to start shooting milky cum all over Mark’s tongue, lips, cheeks, and nose. He finishes off by putting the tip in his mouth and having Mark suckle the rest off of him, Yuta moans at the sight of his boyfriend covered in his cum and still trying to get even more out of him. He pets Mark as he works his mouth around the head of his cock, occasionally kitten licking the sides where his veins are. 

Yuta pulls Mark off of his dick, the sensitivity getting to be a bit too much, and the mess that his boyfriend has become is bordering on obscene. Using a finger, Yuta wipes off some of the cum on his cheeks and shoves them back into his mouth. He pushes them in far enough that Mark has to open his mouth wide to keep up, his eyes flutter shut when Yuta presses down on his tongue and he stays still until all the cum is cleaned off of his face.

The aftercare starts right away, Yuta starts removing Mark’s leash and collar to rub at the slightly red skin from when he had tugged Mark into position. He puts everything, the collar, the leash, the cat eared headband, all in a box that Yuta keeps in the deepest crevice of his closet. Hidden enough that no one would be able to stumble upon it unless they were raiding through all his belongings. Mark doesn’t move from the bed and waits for Yuta to finish putting everything away.

Yuta quickly returns to Mark’s side, he asks him over and over again if he’s okay, if the sex was good, if he needs more kisses (he always does, they both can never get enough of each other). Mark reassures Yuta just as much as the latter does to him, he knew his boyfriend tended to overthink once the scene was over, and no matter how fucked out of his mind he was, Mark always made sure to hug Yuta tightly and remind him that he was lovely. 

He kisses Mark firmly on the lips before letting him know that he’ll be gone for a few seconds, Yuta needs to go to the bathroom and get a damp towel to clean his boyfriend properly, and Mark, ever so sweet and understanding, hugs Yuta lazily before telling him to not be too long.

Before the dried cum on his stomach starts to make him feel uncomfortable, Yuta is back with towels and a bottle of water. He urges Mark to drink slowly as he wipes off his body, and Yuta doesn’t hesitate to praise his boyfriend endlessly when he does. Mark nearly feels himself doze off, the gentle rubbing of the soft towel all over his body is enough to put him to sleep. That, combined with the way Yuta was whispering to him in his soothing voice, it was the perfect recipe to get Mark feeling like he was dreaming.

Yuta finishes and throws the towels in the hamper, he knows he can be a bit of a mess in his room but he has his limits okay, no cum rags on the floor. He rummages through his clothes to get Mark a shirt he can wear before he starts to shiver. Eventually, he settles on an old grey long sleeved shirt and helps his boyfriend pull it over his head. Mark tries not to laugh too hard as he gets tangled up in the fabric, Yuta had insisted on putting it on for him but gave up once he saw his body shaking from the laughter he was trying so hard to hold in.

“Mark...keep making fun of me and I’m stealing all the pillows tonight,” Yuta’s totally bluffing, and Mark knows it too.

“I can put my shirt on though!” He responds in between laughs. “You always fuss around like Taeyong does when he sees my room.”

“I can’t help it, I just like taking care of you and making sure you’re okay.”

Mark smiles softly and kisses Yuta, they hold each other tight for a few moments before Mark pulls away.

“I love you, now get changed so you can come cuddle me.”

“I love you too!”

Yuta sheds his clothes off, a playful whistle coming out of Mark when he’s down to his briefs. Mark suddenly let the thought marinate in his mind for a bit, the thought being that if the roles of their scene were reversed...it would be kind of...really hot…

Images of Yuta in one of his hoodies with a tail plug and cat ears starting filling his mind. Yuta sprawled out on his bed, Yuta on all fours and arching his back the way Mark likes when he tops, it’s all too much for him and Mark pushes them out of his head before he can get hard again. He was way too tired for any more sex now.

Yuta joins him in bed, and they get under the covers that were already bunched up in places that Mark had been holding on to. They’re enveloped in complete warmth, and seek out each other’s bodies to hold close to their own. 

Mark let’s Yuta hold his head against his chest, and when he starts combing his hair with his fingers, he lets his eyes fall shut.

“You tired?” Yuta asks. Mark nods against his chest in response.

“Alright Mark, goodnight, I love you.” He says softly before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Love you too, goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [@sapphicyuta](https://twitter.com/sapphicyuta)  
> curious cat: [glitterjungwoo](https://t.co/o5CUFIX05l?amp=1)


End file.
